


One-shots

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: But i fckn love nally n jeffston too so ur gonna get loads of them too, Mainly Newtmas, Multi, Warning:this is shitty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If you find any interesting prompts or anything then can you leave then in the comments? I'll be sure to write about them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any interesting prompts or anything then can you leave then in the comments? I'll be sure to write about them.

Thomas squeezed Teresa's hand as she led them to the beach, Thomas reluctantly squeezed back. He had been dreading coming to the bonfire ever since Teresa talked him into it. He hated social situations, even more so when they were covered with idiots like Gally and his goons. Gally had been trying to steal Teresa from him for as long as they've been together. Thomas has had to refrain himself from punching him in the mouth one to many times and he was sure that if Gally tried it again, he would.

As for Teresa, she was Thomas' everything. She was his best friend before they started going out, which made it even easier for them to be around each other. It was like having a pretty best friend. Who you could make out with.

Upon arriving at the beach, they were greeted by a very drunk and very loud Minho, who screamed something that sounded like a hello and yanked them toward the crowd of teenagers standing around a fire. They all sat down on a log. Minho sat down next to them, pulling Brenda down on his lap.

Teresa copied his actions and sat on Thomas' lap, placing her arms on his shoulders. He wrapped an arm around her waist. Maybe tonight wasn't going to be horible. Teresa dropped her head into the crook of Thomas' neck as the faint sound of Minho's voice got louder.

"Hello??!?" Minho waved a hand in front of their faces.

"You two just got here and youre already about to shuck??"

Teresa lifted her head and rolled her eyes at Minho. They both laughed but, Minho was right. They came here to have fun, not make out. Thomas placed his hands on Teresa's hips and guided her off of him.

"Can you get us some drinks?" Thomas said to her as she stood up.

She kissed his cheek. "Sure." She walked off in the direction of the coolers.

~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually Thomas got bored of listening to Minho babbled on about how awesome he is and decided to go find Teresa. She's been gone for nearly 20 minutes. What could she have gotten into on a beach-

Thomas thoughts were interrupted by his own very small gasp. Thomas felt anger start to build up in his gut as he watched Teresa make out with Gally. Thomas let rage overtake him as he pushed pass the throng of people and punched Gally across his face. Teresa fell backwards onto the sand and scrambled to get up as Thomas and Gally disappeared into a flurry of limbs. After what seemed like minutes of struggling, other party goers were finally able to pry Thomas off of Gally.

Gally stumbled to his feet as he held his face. The whole middle area of his face was red with  purple-ish bruises here and there. Blood leaked between the cracks on his fingers. He latched onto Ben and limped his way off of the beach.

Thomas, however, barley took any damage. It was either the fact that he caught Gally off guard or that Gally was drunk but, he took no damage. Not a scratch. Thomas turned back to where Teresa was standing, ignoring all the worried looks he was getting from the other people. She stood there awkwardly, holding her left arm. Thomas marched over to her and looked into her eyes. She wasn't even fucking drunk.

"What the hell was that?" He growled.

She smirked slightly, looking around sheepishly. Thomas boiled with rage. He balled his fists so hard his knuckles turned white.

She noticed his anger and lowered her head. Curling her eyebrows upward and sticking her bottom lip out.

"Im sowwy." She giggled. Thomas was about to say something before she leaned into his chest, pressing her mouth against his. Thomas pushed her off, all his earlier thoughts out of the window.

"Come on, I was just having a little fun." She leaned into him once more and traced his jaw with her finger.

"No. Fuck you. W-were done." Thomas cursed his voice for cracking on the last line.

Teresa stood up and looked into his eyes. She scoffed.

"Fucking crybaby." She spat as she pushed past him.

Thomas watched her walk away, slipping through the groups of sweaty bodies, disappearing from his life forever. He sighed.

Might as well not let a beautiful night go to waste.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thomas stripped himself of his last article of clothing as he made his way to the water. After what had just happened between him and Teresa, he was so glad that he could just relax like he used to. He swims out into the water as far as he could go. 

Thomas closed his eyes and let the feeling of the waves overtake him. The water truly was his happy place. 

Eventually, Thomas started to get pruned and cold and his mother must've been wondering where he was. He slowly made his way back to shore. As he looked around, he realized he couldn't see his clothes. He could've sworn he left them in a pile on the sand. 

Thomas stand's on the beach, looking around. _Where the fuck?_ He thinks. Thomas starts to hyperventilate. His phone, wallet, and basically all of his information was in his pants pocket. Where could it have gone?

Thomas then realizes how late it was getting. It has to be at least past 11pm. How was he going to get home if he couldn't call anyone? How was he going to walk home completely naked? His breathing started to get heavy. He grapsed at his hair and started to dissociate. This can't be happening.

Suddenly, a pair of headlights could be seen in the distance.  _thank god._ Thomas sprints toward the road, this could be his only chance at getting home. He waves his arms frantically, trying to get the attenion of whoever was driving the car, he prayed it wasn't a serial killer.

"HEY! WAIT! PLEASE!" Thomas screamed st the top of his lungs. He must've startled the person driving the car because they slammed the breaks, making a loud scrapping sound. 

Thomas grabbed his crotch as he ran up to the car window. It rolled down to reveal a beautiful, blonde, guy sitting in the passenger's seat. He loomed like he was too young to even own a car. Thomas had no idea he was blushing until the adorable stranger cocked an eyebrow at him.

"May I ask why youre screaming like a madman in the middle of the road, at quarter to 12?" He asked in a beautiful British accent. 

Thomas snapped back into reality and remembered the urgency of his situation. 

"Y-yes. Can I please have a ride home? I know you don't know me that well but, I have no way of getting home." 

The more-thank-likely-younger-than-him stranger looked Thomas up and down. Thomas flushed.

"Hop in." He says finally.

"Oh thank you so much." Thomas sighs as he opens the door and slides onto the leather seat, careful not to let go of his crotch area. 

"Don't mention it. My names Newt, by the way." The stranger held up a hand, that Thomas reluctantly shook. 

"Thomas."

Newt started the car and stepped on the gas, starting their commute back to town.

Thomas fidgeted. It was so uncomfortable, you could practically reach out and touch the awkward tension. Thomas wished he was born with bigger hands because every now and them he had to adjust his hand, bringing more attention to his crotch. He couldn't risk having some stranger see him naked, this night was already bad enough. 

Thomas started to feel even more uncomfortable after he noticed Newt's eyes wander ever so slightly to the left every now and then.

_is he checking me out?_

Thomas decided to risk a glance at the stranger but, they ended up looking into each others eyes. Newt's eyes were a dreep brown color that perfectly complimented his hair. And he had a freckle or two on his nose and cheeks. Thomas had never seen a boy so beautiful. It was so hard to look away, apparently, Newt thought the same. They stared into each others eyes for what felt like an eternity, Thomas couldn't form one coherent thought. 

Until the sound of a horn blasted both of them out if their haze. Only now did thomas realize that the car wasn't movimg anymore Newt shook his head and looked into his rear veiw mirror, where an angry little woman was honking at them. Newt waved his hand as some sort of indication that they were going to move again, before stepping on the brakes once more. 

If Thomas thought it was awkward before, he must've been wrong. The air suddenly felt a lot more dense. Was he really about to fall in love with some dude he just met? Is that what he did now?

"Whats your address." Newt suddenly spoke out once they reached town.

Thomas was about to answer when suddenly they hit a bump in the road, sending both if them about a centimeter into the air. It wasn't a high distance but, it was still enough to scare the everliving shit out of Thomas. He subconsciously lunged his arms at the little handle bar that sat above to window, leaving himself exposed. He cluched onto the car until the car steadied.

"Y-you still never told me where your address is-" Newt sentence was silenced by a huge gasp. Thomas suddenly realized his mistake and placed his hands back where he needed them. He was sure his face was beet red.

"Here." Newt reached into the backseat and pulled out a jacket.

"Wrap it around your waist." He finished as he tossed onto Thomas' lap. Thomas nodded in agreement before tying onto his waist as if it were an apron. Afterward he told Newt his address and sat quietly as Newt drove them there.

After they reached his house Thomas went to open the car door but, was stopped by an arm on his shoulder.

"Wait."

Thomas turned around to look at Newt. Who looked just as embarrassed as Thomas felt. 

"Can we try this again? N-next Friday."

He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and gave it to Thomas. He smiled. Maybe this night wasn't so horrible after all.


	2. Summer Camp

 "Get up, Newt!"

Newt was startled awake by a shove in his side. "Thomas?" Newt blinked and rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes with his palm.

"Do you have any idea how late-" Newt started but was cut off by a finger on his lips.

"Shh." Thomas removed the finger from Newt's lips and gestured to all of the other sleeping campers that occupied their dorm. Newt rolled his eyes at Thomas' but obeyed his unspoken command.

"Just come with me." Thomas whispered finally, grabbing Newt's wrist. Newt prayed this wasn't going to end with them in trouble again.

Thomas dragged Newt off of his bed and out of their dorm, closing the door back as quietly as he could.

"Tommy, where are we going" Newt whispered as they began to walk on the dark woodsy path.

"Earlier at dinner Minho said to come to their dorm after lights out. He said that he wanted us to see something." Thomas' replied, turning around and smiling at him.

Newt raised an eyebrow at Thomas. "See something?"

"Yeah. Like a surprise." Thomas' whispered back, still wearing the same smile.

Newt knitted his eyebrows together. What on earth could Minho have to show them that's so surprising?

Eventually, they reached the next dorm over. Thomas looked around before knocking on their door quickly. At first, nobody answered and Newt thought that they were all sleeping, until the door cracked open and a pair of hands came out and grabbed Thomas' shirt, yanking him in. Newt felt scared for a second until the hands grabbed him in too.

Once Newt was in he immediately recognised a familiar pair of dark eyes and jet black hair, holding a flashlight and giggling at them. 

"Shucking finally. I thought you two would never show up. Here." He says, handing them two flashlights. "Let's go." 

Newt and Thomas flickered on their flashlights and followed Minho to the center of the room, where a bunch of other 11 year old boys seemed to be gathered around somebody, some of them also holding a flashlight. Newt gripped Thomas' arm as the three approached them, anxiety starting to bubble in his chest. 

Newt could hear them bickering and shuffling, trying to get the best veiw of whatever the boy in the middle seemed to be holding. He mostly heard little whisper-shouts of "move!" or "watch out!" And occasionally one of them would shove somebody else. Let's just say he wasn't exactly eager to join. 

Mimho escorted them right to the front of the throng of tweens, where Newt could finally see what all the commotion was about. 

"Behold!" Minho stage whispered.

Newt's jaw went slack at what he saw. The kid who sat on the bed (who Newt mentally named 'Eyebrows') was holding out a magazine, definitely not any magazine Newt has ever seen before. Unlike any of the magazines he would normally see his mother looking at, which usually contained boring pictures of women in complicated outfits with makeup caked onto their faces, this magazine had pictures of half naked women. 

Newt felt a blush appear on his cheeks. He looked at Thomas who looked just as shocked as he was. Newt heard Minho snicker next to him and shot him a glare. 

"Where did you find this?!" He whispered to him as Thomas climbed onto the bed to sit with Eyebrows. 

"Uhm, I didn't. Gally stole it from his brother and snuck it in here." Minho stated as he joined Thomas on the bed. 

Newt climbed up as well, squeezing in between Thomas and Minho. He didn't know how to feel about all this. Why does this exist? Does Eyebrows-  _Gally_ do this every year? Why are they so invested in this magazine?

Newt felt weird. He got sent to this summer camp to make some friends his age but, he just feels even more like an outsider. He wishes Thomas would take him back to their dorm so he doesn't have to spend the rest of his night pretending to care about some weird magazine that he honestly couldn't care less about. He sighs, propping his head up on his hand. 

Then, five loud and firm knocks on the door startle everyone out of their hormone induced trances, making them scatter back to their bunks and turn off all their flashlights. Newt and Thomas hide underneath Gally's bunk, having nowhere else to go. 

"I want those flashlights off right now! When I say lights out, I mean lights out!" Camp Director Jorge shouts through the door. How the hell did he even bloody see them?

Newt slides over until he and Thomas are smashed together. "What should we do?" Newt whispers to him. 

Thomas stares at the floor for a second before shaking his head and whispering "huh?"

Newt couldn't help the anger he felt because of that. For some reason the thought of Thomas not being able to think straight because of that dumb magazine just irritated him to his very core. 

"What are we going to do now?" he repeated slowly. 

Thomas looked at him for a moment before staring back at the floor. "Wait it out. He can't stand out in the cold all night." 

_alright that's true_ Newt thought. If they just wait aa little while then they would be able to sneak back into their dorm.

 

**~~~~~~~~**

 

"Newt. Newt, come on." 

Newt, once again, woke up to a shove in his abdomen from Thomas. He must've dozed off. He groaned as he slid out from underneath the bed, trying to find Thomas in the complete darkness of the room. 

"Tommy?" Newt whispered as he held out his hands. He wishes he still had his flashlight. "Tommy!" Newt tries to whisper as loud as he can. 

Suddenly he feels a hand intertwine with his, nearly scaring him to death. "I'm here." He hears.  _Thomas._

Thomas tugs on his hand and leads him to the door. Thomas squeezes Newt's hand as he slowly cracks open the door and peeks out. 

"All clear." Thomas' says as he cracks it open more for them to slip through. They begin their brief walk back to their dorm, not saying a word to each other until they were back in their bunks. 

Newt pulled the covers up to his chest and stared at the bunk above his. He couldn't stop thinking about that magazine. What made it so special? Was he suppose to be as invested as everyone else was? Why wasn't he?  _Why was Thomas so interested?_

It made zero sense to Newt and it felt kind of unfair. He was tired of feeling like an outsider. He needed answers. 

"Tommy." Newt called.

"Yes?" Thomas' tired, pubescent voice replied through a yawn.

Newt hesitated before asking "W-what was so special about that magazine that Gally had?" 

Thomas was silent for a moment, a moment that was apparently enough time for Newt to go through all seven stages of greif and prepare himself for the embarrassment that he knew was coming. 

Thomas' head appeared over the edge if the top bunk. "Whaddaya mean 'what was so special?" 

Newt felt a bluch creep up his neck. "I-i mean you guys were just so invested in it a-and I uh, I guess I didn't see the appeal." 

Thomas looked at him with one eyebrow raised for a second before answering "Did you even  _see it?_ the women in that magazine had on practically no clothes! Not like you get to see that everyday!" 

Newt sighed as Thomas went on and on about how he couldn't believe stuff like that existed and how Gally's brother has stuff like that just sitting around. Newt was tired of it already. 

"Tommy." Newt interrupted.

Thomas stopped and looked at him. "Oh yeah." He giggled. 

"You really don't care even a little bit?" He asked. Newt shook his head. 

"Youre absolutely sure?"

"Positive." Newt deadpanned. 

"Well. I guess people just have different taste. Not everyone likes the same things, I guess. Hope that answers your questions." Thomas says before pulling his head back onto his bunk and falling asleep. 

_yeah_ Newt thinks. 

_Everyone just has different taste._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sorta shitty but tell me what you think maybe??


	3. Home Is Where The Heart Is

_Thomas leaned his head against his Mother's shoulder as they watch TV together. Since his Dad got a new job, they haven't had the chance to eat dinner together, let alone watch television. Thomas was grateful._

_Thomas watched as the child and puppy on TV played around in the grass. He smiled and tapped his Mother. "Mom?"_

_"Yes, Thomas?"_

_"Can we get a puppy?" He smiled at her._

_She turned to him warily and smiled back. "Thomas, When you're constantly moving from house to house, its hard to keep a pet."_

_Thomas' smile turns into a frown. "I'm sorry, sweetie." His mother says, stroking his hair._

_"I wish we didn't have to move all the time." Thomas crosses his arms. "I wish we could go back to our first house. Our real home."_

_His Mother pulls him to her chest and continues to stroke his hair. "As long as we have each other, were already home."_ _She places her fingers on his chin and pulls his head up to look at her_ _._

_"Home is where the heart is, darling. As long as you have love, you'll always be home." She smiles once more before kissig his forehead. Thomas smiles to himself as he feels his eyelids getting droopy. Thoughts of his mother fill his head as he slowly begins to falls asleep._

 

Thomas opens his eyes to darkness, depression welling up in his chest. It had been seven years since his Mother had died and he still couldn't believe that this was his life now. He pulls the covers back up to his chin and tries to fall back asleep. 

 

**~~~~Newts Pov~~~~~**

 

"Newt, come eat dinner!"

Newt slowly stood up, his hands trembling. He and Sonya had marked today as Newt's "Coming out day" and he couldn't be more nervous. He opened his bedroom door and slowly made his way down the hall, and to the steps, where Sonya was standing. She smiled at him.

"Its now or never." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He smiles back.

_never_ He thinks to himself as she leads him down the stairs. 

"Hey, Newtie pie." Newt's Mother says as he approaches the table. "Hey mom." He says to her as he and Sonya take a seat at the table. He never liked that nick-name.

Their dad walks into the room, holding two plates. Newt swallows hard. He couldn't do this. He could feel his hands starting to shake. 

"It's okay." Sonya whispered to him as she placed her hand on his. "It'll be alright." 

_itll be alright_ Newt mentally repeated to himself throughout dinner. 

Eventually, everyone was done eating and Newt still hasn't said anything yet. Sonya glanced at him and raised her eyebrows before bringing her plate into the kitchen. Newt followed behind her, he couldn't stall anymore. 

He and Sonya dropped their plates into the sink. Sonya left the kitchen so she could quietly eavesdrop from the couch. Newt lingered in the kitchen and leaned against the door frame, nervously running his hand through his hair. 

"Hey can we uh.. Talk?" 

Newt's mom turned around from her position at the sink and smiled. "You can always talk to us." Newt's father nodded in agreement. 

Newt took a deep breath before continuing. He didn't know how to start. "Uhm.." 

"You know my friend Thomas, right?" 

"Of course I do. Did something happen to him?" 

"No no, he's great, its just.." Newt closed his eyes. "H-hes my boyfriend." 

Newt could practically see the tension in the room. His hands started to shake again. 

"I-im gay, mom." 

Newt turned to look at his mother. She was just staring at him, her mouth propped open by at least a centimeter. Newt could feel his face turning red. He turned to his dad who was now clenching his fists, face red, and eyes blown wide. 

Newt watched as they exchanged a similar looks of confusion and anger, his mother's eyes welling up. "..why?" She said quietly.

"Why?" Newt repeated. Why?!?

"Was it something we did? Did we make a mistake?" She sounded desperate. 

"Mistake? No-mom I cant-" 

"We didn't make a mistake." 

Newt turned to see his father standing in the middle of the kitchen. "I-im sorry, dad i-"

"You should be sorry. How could you be so damn disgraceful? We raised you better than this, Newton, you fucking know we did!" 

His father got closer and closer to him until they were inches apart. Then he yanked the collar of Newt's shirt up and threw him backwards, sending Newt stumbling backwards through their dinning room and landing on his back. 

"Leave." His father coldly demanded.

"Dad please i-" Newt could feel tears running down his cheeks.

"LEAVE." His father was livid. Newt scrambled to his feet and took off up the stairs. He slammed his bedroom door behind him and locked it. 

Newt walked over to his backpack and unzipped it, dumping everything out onto the floor. He hurriedly walked over to his closet and started yanking things off of the hangers, and throwing them into his bag. Newt unplugged his phone and its charger and threw them into the bag as well. He was in the middle of trying to smash a pair of shoes into the backpack when he heard a knock on his door. Newt warily walked over to the door and placed his ear against it.

"Newt?" 

Newt was received to hear his sisters voice. He opened the door and let her in. He locked the door back and pulls her into a tight hug as he sobs into her shoulder. Sonya pats his back as she feels his tears soaking her shoulder. 

"Newt. Look at me." Newt lifts his head off of her shoulder, tears still streaming down his face. "Promise me that you'll come back and visit me some day. Promise." Sonya begs, tears in her eyes. 

"I promise." Newt says through a sob. They stand in the middle of Newt's room, embracing for what feels like an hour before Sonya pulls back and starts to rummage through her pockets. 

Newt wonders what on earth she's doing before she pulls out a small wad of money, neatly rolled up and tied with a rubber band. 

"Here." She says. Newt stands there dumbfounded for a moment, arms still at his sides. Where the hell did she get all of this money??? 

Sonya rolls her eyes and grabs Newt's wrist, pulling it up, and placing the money in his hand. "Its from Dad's safe." She whispers

Newt nods and shoves the money into his pants pocket. "Its like $900. It should last you a week or two." Sonya sniffles before pulling Newt back into a hug. "I love you." 

"I love you too." 

 

**~~~~~Thomas' Pov~~~~~~**

 

Thomas checks the time on his laptop. 4:56 am. Did he really stay up all night writing this damn term paper? He closes his laptop and places it on his bedside table. He needed to get some sleep. Thomas turns off his lights and curls up in his bed, completely exhausted, only to be interrupted by a loud crack at his window that makes him nearly shit himself.

"What the fuck?!?" Thomas walks over to his window and opens it, looking around his yard. Where the fuck did that come from?  

"Is somebody down there?!" He shouts. Thomas was about to slam his window back when he heard Newt cry out "Tommy!" 

Thomas squinted, looking around outside. "Newt?" Thomas looks to the side of his window, and sure enough, sat on top of his awning was Newt. "Newt, what the hell?!" Thomas says as he pulls Newt into the window. 

Newt latches onto Thomas and wraps his arms around his neck, burying his head into Thomas' neck. Thomas walks Newt over to his bed and places him down gently. "Newt what's going on? Why are you at my house at nearly 5am?" 

Newt layed there on Thomas' bed for a moment before he sighed heavily. Thomas layed down next to Newt and placed his head on Newt's arm. 

"I told my parents about us. They didn't take it well." 

Thomas sighed as he wrapped his arms around Newt's torso. Newt pulled Thomas into his chest. 

"And I'm going to leave the state." 

Thomas sat up until he was face to face with Newt. "What?!" 

"I don't have a choice, Tommy. I don't have a job or enough money to afford my own place and I definitely can't stay here." 

"Yes you can! You can live with me and my dad!" 

Newt frowned. "No, Thomas I can't do that to you and your father. I already know how he's struggling to support you as it is." 

Thomas looked into Newt's eyes, deep in contemplation, before blurting out. "I'm coming with you." 

Newt didn't know how to react. "W-what? You- you can't, Tommy! Your dad-he-"

"Fuck my dad, Newt." Thomas replies as he pulls away from Newts arms and pulled a small carry-on from underneath his bed. He threw on his shoes and his jacket. "Tommy, you can't just run away from home for no reason! Your dad loves you! Your all he has left, Thomas!"

Newt stared as Thomas tied his shoes. Was he really willing to leave everything behind for him?

Thomas finished tying his shoes and walked up to Newt, grabbing him by the shoulders. "My dad will be just fine without me." Newt blinked. "Trust me. My mom however, would be proud that I left."

Newt still looked lost so Thomas elaborated. "She had this saying: 'Home is where the heart is'. And my heart is with you, Newt." Thomas smiled at Newt as he grabbed his chin to pull him in for a kiss. Newt smiled back at Thomas as he pulled away to put his phone in his pocket.

Then Thomas darted out of the room. Newt sat there on his bed for a second before he came right back in, just as enthusiastic as when he left, holding up a little shoe box. He flopped onto the bed next to Newt, opening the shoebox to reveal a bunch of money.  _Where the hell did all this come from?!_

Thomas starts grabbing money out of the box and staking it neatly in his other hand, then shoved it all into his back pocket before grabbing Newt's hand and his carry on. Thomas then lead them down his hall, out of his front door, and on to start their new lives. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue this but idk tell me what you think?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if its crappy confusing or weird but like I don't won't have my phone after this so I had to hurry n finish it but I'll be back with even better ones in a week or 2 (sorry :((( )


End file.
